Casing Away The Nightmares
by Team Angels
Summary: After a tragity Raven's cousin Nicole is left hollow and sucidal but can everyone's favorite half-vampire change that? Made for Kumi for winning the contest.ClaudeXOOC


Ok guys this is a one shot that I promise kumi a while back but due to surcumstances it was put on hold.

I do not own Vampire Kisses!

123456-1245678990

Raven POV

"Raven calm down" my mother told for the millionth time today, but I just couldn't. My cousin Nicole was coming to live with us. She was like me in so many ways it wasn't even funny. "Raven!" My mother scolded as I started vibrating in my chair again.

"Dear" my father said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "remember that Nicole will need time to heal for her loss. So don't push her to hard" I nodded and sat back in my seat. The tragity he spoke of was the death of Auntie Marie and Uncle Drew. They had been in a horrible car crash about 5 weeks ago. They say Uncle Drew died on impact and Auntie on the operating table.

The news tore Mom up because she lost her only brother, but since I had only seen them a few times in my life we were never really close. They were always staring down their noses at me because of the way I was, and they blamed me for the way Nic turned out.

I was pulled from my thoughts when some lady got on the intercom said, "Flight 180 will be landing shortly in gate 12, I repeat flight 180 will be landing shortly in gate 12."

My smile return tenfold as we made our way to gate 12.

Nicole POV

"Miss... miss"

I jerked myself awake and looked at the flight attendent. "Yes" I asked.

"You need to fasten your seatbelt, we'll be landing soon." I nodded and did as she said. Then I stared out the window. Clouds ran past at fast speeds and I began to wonder how much force I would hit the ground with if I leaped out the emergency door.

If you wondering why I would be thinking about that, you wouldn't be the first. I would probably do anything now to get the images of my parents bodies out of my head.

I still have nightmares of the cops showing up and telling me, then they brought me down to the mourge so I could identify them. It was so weird. You know how people say that dead people look like they're sleeping? Well whoever started that rubbish needs to be parents didn't look asleep, they looked... dead. They were cold to the touch too, cold and stiff.

I kind of still can't believe it. I mean I was arguing with them that morning about what clothes I had been trying to wear out of the house and then their dead. I felt horrible. Had I have know I would have... I would have... I don't know but I know I would have stopped them from going out of the house that day. I wouldn't have said such horrible things to them either.

When I said I wished them dead I didn't mean it literally. I just wanted them to shut up and leave me alone.

The landing gear hitting the pavement pulled me out of my thoughts and on to the silver lining of the situation. I got to go live with my cousin Raven for my senior year. She was the one that inspired my look and attitude at first, then I kind of made it my own. I glanced down at my out fit.

I had a tight black button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. A crimson tie hanging down from my neck. It was a gift from Raven two years back. It was my favorite because it had a black skull on the end. A black and white plaid school girl skirt was hanging lower on my hips but it didn't show anything except 3 inches of midrift... ok and a peirced navel, get over it. Ripped spiderwebbed panty hose were next, and the were tucked in my black combat boots that rose to just under my knees.

I pulled out my compact to make sure I hadn't smeared my makeup. I hadn't. My black stained lips were perfect and my lip ring shone in the overhead light. My black, red and white eye shadow was in perfect condition and my eyeliner still showed a slight cat's eye. I smiled at my reflection and tossed my black hair over my shoulder, but left my dark red bangs in front. All in all I thought I looked pretty good.

After I put my compact away one of the pilots said the we may leave so I stood up and collected my carry on bag from the above compartmants and began pushing through the crowds. This earned me some glares and curses but I paid no attention. All I cared about was getting a hug from my cousin, and probably a cookie from Auntie.

As I reached the baggage claim I saw them waiting for me and without warning I started running and threw myself in my cousin's arms. "Oh Raven I missed you so much." I said as I breathed in her Tim Burton's "Nightmare" body spray.

We hugged for a few more seconds before we broke apart and I was finally able to take her outfit. She was alot more casual than me today because she had on a black skiny jeans on with a HIM t-shirt on. Her feet were tucked into black and white vans. "I missed you to Nic"

After we grabbed my bags we headed to there house where they told me that they had cleaned out the basement and made me a bedroom. Sadly they hadly even tried to decorate so after putting my clothes away I began to make a list of things that needed to be done. Raven even came down and helped me.

ok I know I said one shot but I cannot fit all the info I need into one short chapter without rushing everything So Kumi I will make you a short story not a one shot.

Fly ON!

-katie


End file.
